Decimus Aurelian
Decimus Aurelian is the legendary current Legatus (Chapter Master) of the Ordinators Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. He has led his chapter since the death of Legatus Aureus Magnus against the Necrons of the Ezekanekh Dynasty that had begun to awaken beneath the surface of the techno-barbarian feudal world of Yamanato in the Azuran Sector. His command of the chapter has been marked by a series of crushing victory after victory against Chaos forces across the Segmentums Pacificus, Solar, and Tempestus in particular. He has earned a reputation as a fearless leader willing to lead by example from the vanguard in battle with his legendary relic sword and shield, Suncleaver and Aegis Lux. He enjoys a reputation as a peacemaker and reasonable authority figure among the few who know of his secretive chapter, despite his strongly held and unique (some would say Radical) convictions. History Aurelian was born as a second son to the Knightly House of Tiberian on the Knightworld of Tharan V in the the late 7th century M41. No records remain of exactly how he joined the chapter or why he chose not to claim his noble right to attempt to become a Knight pilot, only that he did so at the relatively older age of 14. After his successful Astartes gene-seed augmentation, he found himself assigned to leadership positions within the first decade of his service as a Neophyte-Sniper in the Scout Cohorts. After banishing his first Neverborn with a well aimed shot to the braincase of the mortal form of a Bloodletter during the Helleaters Uprising of Sondarr III and showing no signs of spiritual corruption despite his exposure to an entity of Chaos, he was fast tracked into the Rite of Purification 3 years earlier than normal after only 27 years of service in the Scout Cohorts - carrying with him a legendary legacy as the only Scout-Neophyte whose original squad had never suffered a single death since he was appointed Assistant Squad Leader. The experience imparted a lifelong belief that wasting the lives of his Battle-Brothers is the greatest failure a leader can commit. From there, he rapidly mastered the use of the Heavy Bolter in the Devastator Cohort and quickly graduated to the Assault Cohort where he showed a remarkable aptitude for both swordsmanship, maneuver warfare, and leadership. He quickly rose to Decanus (Sergeant), and then onto the 4th Tactical Cohort, where he became well known for his propensity to lead boarding and orbital assault actions in the first wave, always securing his tactical objectives even when far outnumbered by enemies. He was quickly noticed by the Centurio of the 1st Praetorian (Veteran) Cohort and served briefly as a Vanguard Veteran before being promoted to Praetorian Lictor Honour Guard before his 140th birthday (and then the Lictor-Fortissimo, the Chapter Champion, by 151). Groomed for leadership by Aureus Magnus - himself more of an unwilling holder of the office of Legatus chosen for his spiritual purity and scholarly acumen that made for an excellent daemon hunter - foresaw that the end of the 41st Millennium would require a leader who could lead the chapter from the tip of its sword, and ensured Aurelian had known enough to manage the responsibilities of the office years before he died to a Ezekanekh Monolith's Particle Whip defending a world a single sub-sector over from the chapter homeworld of Azuran. Aurelian voiced a strong opposition to the integration of Primaris Astartes into the regular ranks of his chapter even after the losses of the long Indomitus Crusade, protesting that they were the creations of Belisarius Cawl, not the God-Emperor himself as the original Adeptus Astartes had been. Despite this, after the decimation of his chapter in The Cacaphony - a single, terrible void battle against the Knights of Laeran in which nearly a third of the chapter was killed within a matter of hours - Aurelian acceded to the pressures of the chapter's Council of Lords (the chapter's true ruling body consisting of the head of each of the five specialized officer Households in a Codex-inspired chapter, with his Legatium branch being tasked only with military leadership rather than administrative or doctrinal primacy) and cast his swing vote in favor of allowing Primaris Marines to begin to integrate into the newly-renamed Tactical "Battleline" Cohorts. Within 16 years of Marneus Calgar and Cawl's pioneering augmentative surgical procedure developing a means to allow traditional Adeptus Astartes to be implanted with the three Primaris gene-seed organs, Aurelian would himself undergo it, along with a great many in the chapter. In doing so, he became the first Chapter Master of the Ordinators to allow it to integrate between the standard Astartes and their newer Primaris variants in violation of the conservative philosophy of the chapter's initiated Brothers. It would prove a difficult transition for him, though one he managed to lead them through regardless without compromising their spiritual purity or nature as anti-Chaotic specialists - though not without difficulty. A devout penitent and atoner in the Purgites school of thought within the Orisonus Sol, he is known to flagellate himself daily to atone for sins in thought and action against his fellow man, the Imperium, and the God-Emperor's trust in him as a lord of the Adeptus Astartes. Rumors once abounded that his military and diplomatic relationship with the Canonness Euphemia l'Sangcouer of the Order of the Sacred Fire, forged in their youth, was more than what was allowed by the bounds of propriety within the confines of their vows of chastity as members of holy orders - a fact that nearly prevented his election as Chapter Master by the Ordinators' Council of Lords. He is, at his core, a self-acknowledged man of several flaws who, though highly skilled in the arts of war and incredibly dedicated to humanity, the Imperium, and the Emperor he is a commander prone to excessive emphasis on the life of individuals borne of guilt stemming from rashness in his early battlefield decisions in his first years of leadership that have emotionally scarred him. Nevertheless, after centuries of leading the chapter, he is known throughout the Imperium by many for his willingness to accept his greater duty to the species as a whole whenever forced to make decisions and is legendary for his now exceptional tactical and individual battle skills in all conflicts and crises of his chapter, yet he is a man who shuns glorification and praise by others whenever offered - embracing humility despite his tremendous capabilities with blade or holo-strategium alike. Since his election by the chapter's Council of Lords in accordance with the late Legatus Magnus Aureus' wishes, he has continually proven their decision wise. Having won tens of wars and thousands of battles and losing only a handful of engagements (and having never once failed to see a war or crusade to a reasonably successful end) - he has nevertheless held a firm grip on modesty. To outsiders, he is particularly balanced and measured in his speech and conduct for a lord of the Adeptus Astartes. Within him, though, whirls a storm of worry, regret, and pain over the millions of Imperials he has seen fall around him in his crusade to end the threat of Chaos to the Imperium of Man. As a true Ordinator, he does not dwell on these things, but focuses on his duty, dedication to the Imperium, and self-discipline above all else. In his heart, he knows there is no end for him but that found in battle. His crusade will never end, and he embraces this fact. He has resolved to stand firm with his shield to protect his chapter, the Imperium, and all loyal members of humanity to the last. Personality A devout penitent and atoner in the Purgites school of thought within the Orisonus Sol, he is known to flagellate himself daily to atone for sins in thought and action against the God-Emperor and Lord-Commander of the Imperium. He is known to be an emotionally flawed commander who exceeds in battle and in all crises of his chapter, yet who shuns glorification and praise in all things. He is known to often spend his free time either in the Apothecarium learning biology, observing surgical procedures, and assisting in providing care to the wounded - or to be found in the Armorium aiding the Machinators or Armorius in their maintenance rituals and learning to maintain and operate various vehicles, particular aircraft. He is a voracious student of human history, particularly that of ancient Terra, as well as neurobiology and writes philosophical treatises prolifically. Wargear & Equipment Aurelian is legendary for his skillful use of the greatest relic of his chapter, the archeotech Storm Shield Aegis Lux, capable of projecting a spherical refactor field powerful enough to bounce tank rounds and lance fire off with contemptuous ease. He is considered to be one of he finest duelists of the Southern Imperium between his skill, speed, and intuitive understanding of where to strike when an enemy is weakest using his extremely powerful power-broadsword, Suncleaver, ''whose archeotech disruptor field generator is coupled with a flame generator capable of producing a sheath of fire around the blade so hot that it can melt ceramite with ease when activated. Each strike which it shines as fire and sparks flare up, often blinding opponents not wearing the Mk IIXb Shadowsight helmets he and his Praetorian Lictor Honour Guards do. Quotes '''By Legatus Aurelian' About Legatus Aurelian Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Ordinators Category:Ordinators (Chapter) Category:Space Marine Characters